


Respuestas

by vestales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestales/pseuds/vestales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon ha aprendido a vivir con la incógnita de la identidad de su madre. Sin embargo, esa noche necesitaba conocer algunas respuestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respuestas

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué este one-shot originalmente en FanFiction.net hace ya tres años. Aprovechando que quería modificar un par de cositas en él, he decidido subirlo también a AO3. Es bien sabido que a GRRM no le gusta que escribamos fanfics de su obra, pero a veces hay que sucumbir a las tentaciones.

—No aguanto más esta situación, Ned. Quiero que el chico se vaya.

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

Jon observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la puerta, que se encontraba entornada.

Había buscado a su padre prácticamente por toda Invernalia, y su habitación era el único lugar que le quedaba por mirar. Había ido hasta allí con la intención de pedirle permiso para ir al día siguiente al bosque con Robb y Theon para cazar ciervos, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Lady Catelyn y a su padre discutiendo. Sobre él.

—No me importa, envíalo donde mejor te plazca. Lo único que pido es no tener que volver a verle.

—Cat, Invernalia es su hogar, igual que el tuyo.

Era evidente que a Lady Catelyn le estaba costando controlar su voz. Parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

—Me levanto todas las mañanas rezando a los dioses, pidiéndoles que haya desaparecido, que no haya existido nunca. Pero ellos aún no son capaces de cambiar el pasado, así que lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte que lo apartes de mi vista para no tener que seguir recordando que estuviste en los brazos de otra mujer mientras yo te esperaba, embarazada de tu primogénito. Concédeme este deseo y no volveré a pedirte nunca nada más.

—Mi señora, no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

Jon ya estaba pensando en darse la vuelta y salir de allí sin ser visto mientras tuviera la oportunidad, pero lo que oyó a continuación lo dejó paralizado.

—Muy bien —comenzó a decir Lady Catelyn, con una voz aparentemente muy tranquila—. Entonces, lo único que me queda por hacer es rezar para que algún día aparezca muerto.

Ned le propinó una bofetada antes incluso de que hubiera terminado de pronunciar la última palabra. El silencio que se hizo a continuación podría haber sido cortado perfectamente con una espada.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, emitiendo un crujido. Jon había apoyado la mano en ella, pero había dejado de calcular la fuerza que utilizaba tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Catelyn —con la mano sobre la mejilla golpeada— y Ned —claramente arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer— dirigieron sus miradas hacia él.

Lo último que vio Jon antes de salir corriendo fue una expresión parecida a la culpabilidad en el rostro de aquella mujer que acababa de desearle la muerte.

 

* * *

 

Cuando sus piernas le llevaron al bosque de dioses, las primeras lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sólo le llevó unos segundos comprobar que allí no había nadie más a parte de él y los arcianos. Echó un vistazo rápido al rostro tallado en el árbol corazón, y por un momento pensó que éste lo vigilaba atentamente. Jon se sentó junto al estanque, abrazándose a sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Su llanto no tardó en comenzar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Jon era consciente del odio que Lady Catelyn sentía hacia él. Las miradas llenas de desprecio solían estar presentes en las ocasiones en las que los dos coincidían en una misma estancia; normalmente aquello sólo ocurría durante los banquetes, ya que el resto del tiempo Jon procuraba no tener que cruzársela. Cuando no tenía más remedio que estar en su presencia, Jon hacía todo lo posible para no llamar la atención. No obstante, las miradas de Lady Catelyn —y ahora, también sus palabras— siempre encontraban la forma de hacerle sentir que sobraba, que jamás formaría parte de la familia Stark.

Por suerte, Ned nunca le había despreciado. Le trataba exactamente igual que al resto de sus hijos. Le felicitaba cuando hacía algo bien, le regañaba cuando realizaba alguna travesura, y le apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba. Sabía que no podía quejarse de padre: Eddard Stark era un hombre bueno, justo y honorable.

También se sentía afortunado por tener a los hermanos que tenía. Todos —excepto, quizás, Sansa— le demostraban que era un lobo más. Había crecido junto a Robb, compartiéndolo prácticamente todo, así que, además de hermano, también lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Arya era su preferida, su hermanita querida; era a quien más se parecía de todos, tanto en el físico como en la personalidad. A Bran y Rickon no parecía importarles que fuese un bastardo —aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que el pequeño supiera lo que significaba esa palabra—, y Sansa... Bueno, ella no era desagradable con él. Casi nunca.

Y, a pesar de tener a un padre y a unos hermanos magníficos, en aquellos momentos no podía evitar sentirse la persona más desdichada del mundo. Las palabras de Lady Catelyn no deberían haberle dolido tanto pues sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba acerca de él, pero lo cierto era que jamás había pensado que su odio llegara hasta el extremo de querer verle muerto.

No eran pocas las veces en las que imaginaba cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese nacido en otra familia, siendo hijo legítimo. Para empezar, no sería conocido como "el bastardo de", sino como "el hijo de". Y lo más importante: sabría con más exactitud lo que le depararía el futuro. En este sentido, a veces no podía evitar sentir celos de Robb, quien tenía el destino escrito desde que nació: se convertiría en el señor de Invernalia cuando muriera su padre. Él, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar con su vida dentro de unos años.

Pero, en realidad, lo que más a menudo imaginaba Jon Nieve era cómo sería tener una madre. Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que se sentía al recibir un beso de buenas noches, o un abrazo tranquilizador en mitad de la noche tras haber tenido una pesadilla, o una mirada rebosante de orgullo después de haber logrado cazar su primer animal. Pero eran cosas que jamás experimentaría. Ni siquiera sabía quién era su madre, y Ned no estaba por la labor de decírselo. En toda su vida, sólo había reunido el valor de preguntárselo dos veces: en la primera de ellas tan sólo tenía cinco años, y su padre le había respondido con voz muy sería que nunca volviera a mencionar el tema; la segunda vez contaba con once años, y Ned se había enfadado tanto que no se atrevió a volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta que hubieron pasado unos días.

En la mente de Jon, su madre era muy bella, a pesar de que no conseguía ponerle un rostro definido. Tenía una sonrisa que dejaba sin respiración a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, unas manos suaves con las que le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente, una maravillosa voz con la que se pasaba cantando casi todo el día, y lo más importante: le quería muchísimo. No obstante, hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea de que la realidad probablemente fuese muy distinta. Su teoría principal era que su madre había tenido la intención de abandonarlo ante la idea de tener que criarlo, pero el honor de Ned no lo había permitido —había una diferencia considerable entre engendrar un bastardo y abandonarlo a su suerte—, así que se lo había llevado con él a Invernalia. Sea como fuere, había aprendido a aceptar la realidad tal y como era, y la realidad es que él era y siempre sería el bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark.

Jon se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos pasos cerca de él, haciendo crujir las hojas que había desperdigadas por el suelo. Hacía rato que había dejado de llorar, aunque aún sentía los ojos húmedos, y los espasmos producidos por el llanto todavía no habían cesado por completo. Intentó respirar lo más calmadamente que podía para no hacer casi ningún ruido; con un poco de suerte, aquella persona realizaría sus oraciones a los antiguos dioses y se iría por donde había venido sin percatarse de su presencia. Pero los pasos sólo se detuvieron cuando la persona que los daba se situó junto a él. Jon no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Con tan sólo pronunciar esas tres palabras, supo que Ned no estaba hablándole como señor de Invernalia, sino como su padre. Cuando Jon asintió, se sentó a su lado.

Aquella noche no corría ni una suave brisa, así que las aguas del estanque estaban más calmadas de lo normal, haciendo que la luna se reflejase en ella de una forma completamente nítida. Los dos se quedaron mirándola.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que has escuchado antes?

—No es necesario, padre.

—¿Estás seguro?

Jon sabía que eran sus ojos hinchados y su nariz enrojecida los que le hacían dudar. Se restregó rápidamente la mano por las mejillas para borrar cualquier rastro que quedara de sus lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —contestó finalmente.

Ned no volvió a insistir.

Aunque en un principio había deseado estar solo, lo cierto era que la compañía de su padre era agradable. El simple hecho de haber ido a buscarle para comprobar que estaba bien era una confirmación de que Jon le importaba, y eso significaba mucho para él en aquellos momentos.

—Hay algo que sí me gustaría saber.

Lo dijo sin pensar, sin darle demasiados rodeos. Probablemente no volvería a tener otra ocasión como ésta para hacerlo.

—Jon... —comenzó a decir su padre en un tono paciente, como para advertirle de que no siguiera por ese camino. Pero el chico no le dejó terminar.

—¿Cómo era mi madre?

No supo si fuese ese _cómo_ en lugar del _quién_ de las dos veces anteriores, si fue porque sabía que en esos momentos Jon realmente necesitaba algunas respuestas, o si fue porque Ned estaba empezando a cansarse de llevar sobre sus hombros el peso del secreto más grande de su vida. El caso es que, por primera vez en sus trece años de existencia, Jon supo algo sobre su madre.

—Te pareces mucho a ella —Jon miraba fijamente a su padre mientras hablaba, concentrándose por completo en sus palabras; no quería perderse ningún detalle—. Veo su rostro cada vez que miro el tuyo, y veo sus expresiones en las tuyas; tenéis el mismo brillo en los ojos —hizo una leve pausa para mirarlos—. Ambos sois valientes, impulsivos y testarudos —sonrió al decir esto último—. Tu madre siempre pensaba en el bien de los demás antes que en el suyo propio. Era muy bondadosa.

— _¿Era?_ ¿Ya no lo es?

Ned no era tonto. Sabía lo que Jon estaba preguntando realmente. Pero aquella era una pregunta a la que no podía contestar; al menos, no todavía.

Por toda respuesta, Lord Eddard se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Un momento, padre! Hay una última cosa que quiero saber —Jon también se había levantado, desesperado por conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de formularle—. Mi madre... ¿Mi madre me quiere... o me quería? —sabiendo aquello, podría irse tranquilo a la tumba.

Su padre le lanzó la más cariñosa de las sonrisas antes de contestar.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que no hayáis vomitado mucho arcoiris y purpurina!


End file.
